The Proteomics Core Facility makes advanced mass spectrometry instruments, expertise, and methods for protein analysis available to the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) community. The core includes two laboratory sites, one on the Case campus and one the CCF campus, with a current total of 6000 sq. ft. of lab space. The core is directed by Dr. Mark Chance and has a total staff of approximately 20 individuals including scientists specializing in mass spectrometry, protein chemistry, instrument engineering, and bioinformatics. A total of 11 mass spectrometry systems are housed in the laboratories, including both electrospray and Maldi, and ion trap, ToF, QTof, and FTMS systems. The core was established in 1999, became a part of the Case CCC in 2003, and was expanded to its current form in 2005. The services that are offered to the Case CCC community are wide-ranging and range from a drop-off service for protein identification, to collaborative services for the detection and characterization of post-translation modifications, quantitative proteomics, and protein structural analyses to open instrument access for trained users. As a part of the Case CCC, the Proteomics Core has served a growing list of investigators. In 2005, approximately 100 investigators used the facilities, with about 40% being Case CCC members. Greater than 60% of the use was funded by the NIH. The Case CCC users come from 7 of the 9 scientific programs. All Case CCC members receive a 30% discount on the cost of services.